


(Short Oneshot) Away from the Crowd

by MegaSocky



Series: Gael-galad (TES:V) [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Also AU of Spark by kvbelleza lmao get ur Candle/Kisa cameo, M/M, kind of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSocky/pseuds/MegaSocky
Summary: Gael-galad would always disappear throughout the day, and no one seemed to question it until he asks Rumarin to come along.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn & Rumarin, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Rumarin
Series: Gael-galad (TES:V) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	(Short Oneshot) Away from the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I had ideas and wrote a short drabble, and then kitty told me to post it, so here ya go.

Auri shook her head and giggled when she noticed the two walking out of the camp while everyone else was distracted, singing and dancing along to Lucien and Inigo’s duets. No one could resist catching the brooding swordsman up busting a move along with Kisa, but Auri was surprised Rumarin was fine missing such wondrous sights to follow wherever Gael-galad was taking him. She will tease them both when they return.

Gael took them to a small grove, off the way to their camp. They were surrounded by snowberry shrubs, which Gael made Rumarin crawl through, to get into a spot where Gael found a log to sit on. He patted the space next to him. 

“Sooo, are we finally going to do it now, out here in the wild?” Rumarin waggled his eyebrows at Gael. 

“Wuh? Wait, no! I didn’t- if you were expecting that, sorry to disappoint, but no.” Gael laughed. He shoved his face into Rumarin’s side, but Rumarin lifted his face with his palms against Gael’s jawline. 

“Well, you obviously don’t want to hear about the times I’ve publicly humiliated myself, so what does my Gaely want?” Gael lifted his face off Rumarin’s hands.

“Hah, quit calling me that, or I’ll start having to call you something stupid, like, uh… Golden Delicious.” They both start snickering. 

“Don’t avoid my question. What’s it that you lugged me here for?”

“Nothing in particular. I just wanted to spend some time away from the crowd. I don’t hate them, it's just… they can be a bit too much for me, if you understand?”

“And you think I’m better company than them? I think you need to get your head checked by a chemist.”

“Hey! I… I like you being here.” Gael huffed. 

“You… like me? Who are you? What did you do to Gael-galad?!” Rumarin jested. Gael gave out a short laugh, then turned his head away from Rumarin. 

Rumarin gulped. He mucked up, didn’t he? Gael never was blunt about how he felt about Rumarin, and by Mara’s tits, Gael never asked to hang out with Rumarin, by his own will, until recently. This intimidated Rumarin more than Gael, or the others, knew. It wasn’t easy getting to this level of comradery with him, and Rumarin was surprised Gael wasn’t this comfortable compared to others he’d considered approachable, like Inigo. No, Rumarin didn’t consider this an achievement he could wave in front of everyone’s faces saying, ‘Gael likes me!’ His feelings were complicated, but he felt something towards the bosmer.  
Now, Gael was silent, almost solemn. This was life or death for Ru. “I, uh…” Rumarin croaked, “I like… your company too. Not that anyone else would want mine, anyway, but even if they did, I still wouldn’t trade anything to not be with you.” That was his way of saying ‘I like you too, Gael.’  
Rumarin didn’t know if Gael understood that, but Gael did turn back around with a small grin plastered onto his face. He mentally let out a big sigh of relief, “I expect us to more future private meetings, then?” 

“Haha, uh, sure. Yes.” Gael leaned close to Rumarin’s side, his arms lightly slung around Rumarin’s back.

“It’s a date, then.” Rumarin grinned.

They quickly made their way back to camp, trying to act as if they weren’t doing anything suspicious or lewd, which they didn’t, but two people alone in the woods would’ve given off that assumption. They returned before nightfall, and someone already made the fire. Everyone was probably on their routine of gathering firewood or food-stuff for dinner, and Gael huffed at the empty campsite. 

“Well, did you boys have fun?” A voice chirped from behind them. Rumarin grunted when Auri slaps the back of his shoulders excessively hard. Gael stared wide-eyed, opening his mouth with no words being able to come out.

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Rumarin groaned.

“Wait, we didn’t do anything, I swear to the gods, but-” Gael blubbered on as Auri cackled at the two of them.

“Don’t worry,” she winked, “I won’t tell anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kisa is from Spark/belongs to kvbelleza <:O


End file.
